Truth Or Dare: Fairytale and Seven Deadly Sins Version
by Winter Krystal-Chan
Summary: What if the Fairytail crew got caught up with some crazy author {me} and start playing truth or dare? Well they'd probably have one hell of a good time in Maala's words who wants to go home. Will everyone have fun or will someone perish? Ships Graala Nalu a hint of Lylu AMD Lola {Loke x Maala}


**Hiya! Its Athena again brining you a new story... Truth or Dare and Never have i ever with Fairytail!:3 u giys my wonderful readers will also get to submit dares loves and i myself am looking forwards to that and i will be joining in playing these trecherous games ao enjoy loves!**

* * *

 _Athena T: Hello everyone and we will have different guest everyday and today we have Sting,Rogue and Hibiki and just for Erza there is no Ichiya but Jellal is of course here and Gruvia friends sorry but Grala is here instead Maala and Gray instead of Gray and Juvia sorry!_

Maala: Stop babbling and play already so how is thia going?

Juvia: and what is this Juvia and Gray-sama?

 _Athena T: um it's nothing Juvia let's just start the game!_

Lucy: Okay I will start and remember you have not do never have I ever after. Maala Truth or Dare?

Maala: **smirking** I pick dare!

Lucy: Figures okay Maala **whispering**

Maala: you know I'm going to die right?

Lucy: I dunno

Maala: **walks up to Erza** You can't requip fast enough your strawberry cake habit is idiotic and you are the most irritable person I've ever met **cringes**

Erza: Heavens Wheel!

Maala: AHHh

Everyone except Erza and Lucy: Erza!? we think you killed her

Maala: I-im good I'll go now Never have no ever gotten drunk to- nevermind Wendy's here okay never have I ever wore glasses

Evergreen and Lucy: **lose finger**

Levy: okay my turn! Gray Truth or Dare?

Gray: Truth.

Natsu: You're a whimp Ice Princess

Gray: oh yea!?

 _Athena T: I swear you two trash my house I will personally kill you._

Gray and Natsu: Y-yes Ma'am

Levuy: is it true that you like Maala-chan?

Gray **: Blushing** maybe

Mira: my first couple of the night!

Hibiki: but I like her!

Maala: the hell!?

Carla: Language Wendy's here!

Wendy: itss okay Carla

Gray: okay okay never have I ever had a drinking contest with Cana

Maala: **loses finger** what I'm a heavy drinker too we were actually tied and I didn't get drunk this time!

Cana: I actually like the fact that we tied no one's ever tied without getting drunk

Meliodas: watch' talking about!?

Maala and Lucy: **Scream** uncle Meliodas what are you doing here?

Maala: is dad here?

 _Athena T: That was a hint for my other story! And can somebody go how did you get here Meliodas?_

Meliodas: easy I walked through the front door and walked in and came upstairs.

Ban: heh my kids a heavy drinker and curses like me am I a bad dad?

Maala: **Sympathetic look** nah dad I'm just like that.

Gajeel: okay all of you are taking too long Natsu truth or dare?

Natsu: Dare because I'm all fired up!

Gajeel: I dare you to have a drinking contest with Cana

Lisanna: You need to do your never have I ever before you get wasted.

Natsu: never have I ever sat out during a fight. No one lost a finger!?

Maala: yea of course none of us back down fire brain

Laxus: go on you two drink on up

Elfman: Do it like a man Natsu!

 _Athena T: why so quiet Loke?_

Everyone: Whaaat!? Lokes here!?

Loke and _Athena T_ : Yep

Loke: I guess I'll go Truth or dare Laxus?

Laxus: Dare.

Loke: I dare you to put an ice cube in your pants until it melts and never have I ever not been there for Maala

Maala: that's not right you left me just to go on a date in the celestial world Virgo how to substitute you still owe me for that Loke!

Gray: ooh look who's pissed now!

Maala and Loke: Shut it Gray

Maala: before I turn you into a ice make ice pack

Gray:...

Laxus: I'll be back... Damn the ice cubes here are huge. Why are they so huge Athena T?

 _Athena T: oh their not I just made them bigger because I mean you're a big boy right?_

Carla: I said language!

Mala: sorry Carla Gray?

Gray: Sorry

Laxus: yea what silver said

Maala: I swear one day I'm gonna

Erza: My turn Wendy truth or dare?

Wendy: Dare!

Erza: I dare you to go get me strawberry cake

Wendy and Maala: **Jaws dropped** waaa?

Wendy: come on Carla it's dark so I'll need you too

Maala: Cat go with her and I'm calling you cat for a week for going on a date instead of being there for me you little...

Sting: Okay okay Maala calm down

Erza: never have I ever betrayed my friends.

Loke: **Loses finger**

Maala: **Growls** you better lose that dam- excuse me danged finger.

Wendy: come on Carla and Loke

Loke,Carla, and Wendy: **Leave**

Maala:finally we can get adult ish in here!

Ban: you better not-

Maala: I swear you mention that I will stab you everywhere even is you can heal yourself I will

 _Athena T: I see I'm rubbin off on her_

Meliodas: sadly you are now my turn! And I'm not doing my never have I ever. Miss mirajane truth or dare?

Mira: truth sir Meliodas

Meliodas: okay is it true you like both Freed and Laxus?

Laxus: **face red from ice cube in pants** huh!?

Freed: **blushes**

Mira: **gives Maala 'the look'** yes it is

Maala: awww~

Evergreen: okay Never have I ever picked a fight with Laxus

Maala and Natsu: **Lose fingers**

Maala: and I won too Blondie

Laxus: **grunts**

 _Athena T: My turn fairies Lucy Truth Or Dare?_

Lucy: **sighs** Dare

 _Athena T: I dare you to **whispers** Gray and Natsu follow her Maala sorry but you're stuck in this too_

Gray, Natsu, Maala, Lucy: **Leave**

 _Athena T: Never have I ever met a guild with so much love, care, and Hope!_

Everyone: awwwww~ **hug Athena T**

 _Athena T: **Blushes** I'm going to end it here and see you next round and I'd love to see your dare and truths my beloved anyway thanks and see ya next chapter_


End file.
